1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to masking systems and, more particularly, to a lane marker masking system used and method for manufacturing the mask. Specifically, the present invention relates to a lane marker mask having an appearance that simulates the road surface immediately adjacent the location
2. Background Information
Road construction projects that divert traffic from an existing road use masks to hide the old lane markers from view while temporary lane markers are used to direct traffic onto the temporary path. In the past, the old lane markers were painted or removed from the existing road surface. In some situations, removal of the markers is undesirable because the markers are going to be used when the road is placed back in service. In these situations, masks have been used to hide the markers during the construction project. The masks are typically provided in a solid, uniform dark color without regard to the color of the road surface.
The color and texture of road surfaces greatly varies depending on the material of the road and the condition of the material. Even the same type of material can take on significantly different appearance after being exposed to different weather conditions over time. When the mask does not match the road appearance, the masks can act as undesirable visual distractions to a driver who is approaching the construction site. The art thus desires a lane marker mask that matches the road surface where the mask will be used.